The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Handling and manipulating large, heavy, and sensitive items with highly precise control and extremely robust assurance of safe handling poses a substantial challenge. This is particularly true of a system that is capable of both a plurality of translational axes of motion and a plurality of rotational axes of motion.